Balmar dan Kecupan Tengah Malam
by Kenzeira
Summary: "Aku baru tahu ada orang bodoh yang mau mendaki di bulan Desember," kata Keiji. untuk Haikyuu Pair Parade 2018.


Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate. No profit gained from this fanwork. Didedikasikan untuk Haikyuu Pair Parade 2018; hari berpetualang dengan prompt "Lost Boy" dan pairing Kuroo/Akaashi.

* * *

[ **Balmar dan Kecupan Tengah Malam** ]

* * *

Dalam perjalanan menuju pegunungan Rocky, mendekam beberapa hari di kota bagian Timur Colorado pada bulan Desember bersalju, Kuroo berpikir itu merupakan waktu mendaki paling tidak tepat. Selama tiga hari, ia tidak bisa melanjutkan niatnya karena kawasan pegunungan ditutup sementara waktu akibat badai salju. Memang betul, ia seharusnya yang paling tahu kondisi semacam ini, tetapi keinginannya melebihi ramalan cuaca (yang biasanya separuh benar, separuh tidak). Ditambah, ia datang dari Jepang nan jauh di sana.

Denver bisa dibilang merupakan kota yang cukup ramah. Termasuk kota metropolitan di negara bagian Amerika Serikat, tapi udaranya masih sangat segar dan tidak begitu banyak ditemui kendaraan. Tempat-tempat hiburan sama saja seperti di kota lain; berkenaan bar, biliar, karaoke. Kuroo kadang menghabiskan waktu merenung di bar, memesan satu sloki wiski dan berbincang-bincang dengan perempuan bule (terima kasih karena kegemarannya berkelana, ia jadi lancar berbahasa Inggris). Sekian malam ia menginap di rumah perempuan yang berbeda demi menghemat pengeluaran. Tidak apa-apa.

Cuaca semakin buruk. Malam itu, salju turun kencang dan lebat, membuat suhu semakin dingin. Mesin pemanas di bar cukup menghangatkannya dan ia tetap berbincang-bincang seperti biasa, melepas penat, melepas kekesalan yang kian memuncak. Mungkin Rocky bukan jodohnya, mungkin ia memang lebih baik pulang dan merencanakan pendakian di lain negara. Tapi, sayang juga, visanya masih tersisa beberapa hari lagi, jadi, alhasil, beginilah yang terus ia lakukan. Sebagai pelancong, perempuan bule tampaknya senang mengobrol dengannya. Mereka bertanya mengenai kebiasaan-kebiasaan unik orang Jepang, atau bahkan bertanya soal aktor porno. Macam-macam pokoknya.

"Aku tinggal di Lakewood dan aku malas pulang sendirian."

Kuroo tahu itu tawaran menginap.

.

* * *

.

Keesokan paginya, salju tak lagi turun. Jalanan tertimbun, sedang dikeruk oleh petugas kebersihan. Kuroo memandang lewat jendela kamar. Perempuan asing itu mengatakan sesuatu, katanya ada seorang lelaki yang bekerja sebagai barista di kafe Balmar, yang juga datang dari Jepang. Kuroo tidak begitu peduli karena yang demikian itu bukan urusannya. _Tapi sebagai laki-laki, dia cantik sekali_. Kalimat itu mau tidak mau mengusik rasa penasarannya—karena, hei, sejauh ini, lelaki paling cantik yang pernah ditemuinya adalah pasangannya memanjat tebing sewaktu di gunung Kinabalu.[*]

Ternyata perempuan itu tidak salah.

Mereka berkunjung ke sana untuk sarapan. Seketika ia terpana. Sosok lelaki jangkung yang mengenakan pakaian khas barista itu memang cantik sekaligus tampan. Dia akrab dipanggil Kei. Sialan betul, bahkan namanya sama persis dengan pasangannya memanjat tebing! Kuroo mengajak berbincang dan lelaki tersebut tampak terkejut.

"Aku tidak mengira akan berjumpa dengan seseorang dari tanah yang sama di musim dingin begini," katanya.

Dia memang akrab dipanggil Kei, tapi ditulis bukan dengan kanji kunang-kunang (Hotaru).

"Namaku sebetulnya Keiji. Akaashi Keiji."

Mereka bertukar nama dan langsung akrab, barangkali karena sama-sama berasal dari Jepang. Keiji memberi diskon. Kuroo memuji rasa panekuknya yang lezat serta kopi yang nikmat. Kuroo mulai berhenti datang ke bar setelah pertemuannya dengan Keiji. Ia jadi sering mampir ke Balmar, menikmati secangkir kopi dan panekuk, sesekali ditemani roti gandum. Si perempuan, seperti biasa, bak hilang ditelan bumi.

Karena musim dingin dan cuaca buruk, setiap sore menjelang malam, kafe jadi sangat sepi—paling hanya tiga atau empat pengunjung. Orang-orang lebih senang bergelung dengan selimut tebal dan coklat panas buatan sendiri, sambil menonton telenovela atau berita seputar cuaca. Longsor salju terjadi di sekitaran pegunungan, membuat Kuroo agak bergidik membayangkannya.

"Aku baru tahu ada orang bodoh yang mau mendaki di bulan Desember," kata Keiji, setelah mendengar penjelasan Kuroo suatu malam sambil mengocok krim untuk dipoles di atas kapucino. "Ya, kau tahu, Rocky itu seperti salju abadi. Bedanya, salju kali ini lebih banyak dan mengancam nyawa pendaki. Kau bisa kena hipotermia dan membeku di sana."

"Aku biasanya lebih senang memanjat ketimbang mendaki."

"Lalu, sekarang ini apa?"

"Hanya sedang sial."

Kuroo menceritakan soal tiga kawannya dalam Himpunan Panjat Tebing, Keiji mendengarkan sambil mengomentari sesekali. Ia juga menjelaskan bagaimana mekanisme memanjat tebing dan perbedaannya dengan mendaki. Keiji tertarik dan berceletuk ingin memanjat sesekali, tapi dia sama sekali tidak berpengalaman dan selama hidupnya dia hanya tahu cara menyajikan kopi.

"Tidak masalah sebetulnya, asal kau benar-benar niat."

Keiji mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak bisa lepas dari Balmar, sayangnya."

Kuroo bertanya kenapa. Ceritanya cukup panjang. Rupanya Keiji merupakan anak angkat dari keluarga campuran. Sampai usia lima tahun, dia tinggal di panti asuhan di daerah Fukuoka. Keiji tidak ingat dengan pasti bagaimana rupa kedua orangtuanya, tapi ia meyakini mereka adalah orangtua yang baik (yang sayangnya harus meninggal di usia muda). Keiji diangkat oleh seorang perempuan yang menikah dengan pria Amerika, mereka resmi pindah ke Denver saat usianya tiga belas tahun. Terhitung, sudah belasan tahun ia menetap di Denver. Balmar merupakan kafe turun-temurun dari keluarga ayah angkatnya. Sekarang Keiji yang mengambil alih tugas sebagai satu-satunya barista.

"Ayahmu tidak bisa membuat kopi?"

"Dia bisa."

"Lalu, kenapa?"

"Dia meninggal tiga tahun lalu. Kecelakaan tunggal."

Kuroo menyesal sudah bertanya.

"Jangan minta maaf," kata Keiji, membaca raut wajahnya. "Aku tidak pernah menceritakan masa laluku pada siapa pun. Kau yang pertama, Tetsuro. Bukan sesuatu yang aku rahasiakan, tapi aku merasa tidak ada untungnya aku bercerita."

"Tapi kau menceritakannya padaku."

"Mungkin karena kau orang Jepang?"

Kuroo tertawa. "Heh, alasan macam apa itu."

Keiji mengizinkannya tidur di kafe. Hari kedua, lelaki itu membawa bantal dan selimut untuk Kuroo.

"Kupikir kau akan butuh ini?" katanya, polos sekali.

Kuroo melanjutkan menginap di Balmar. Kafe kecil ini memiliki tempat yang kurang strategis, karena dihalangi oleh toko pakaian tepat di pintu masuk, meski jendela sampingnya menghadap ke sungai Lakewood. Sungai itu membeku, membuat Kuroo bertanya-tanya bagaimana keadaan Balmar ketika musim panas.

"Cuacanya cukup bagus dan kafe menjadi sangat ramai." Keiji membicarakan suasana ketika musim panas tiba.

"Visaku tinggal tiga hari lagi."

"Oya."

Kuroo mengangguk. Ia kecewa karena tidak bisa mendaki, tapi ada perasaan kecewa lain karena itu berarti ia akan berpisah dengan kawan barunya. "Aku bisa memperpanjang visa, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah itu berguna. Maksudku, aku hanya berdiam di sini selama berhari-hari karena cuaca tampaknya sedang memusuhiku."

"Cuaca mungkin memusuhimu agar kau berjumpa denganku di sini." Keiji bergumam sebelum menekan tombol pada blender, hendak membuat frappucinno pesanan Kuroo. Keadaan menjadi agak bising. "Aku terkejut kau memesan es kopi di musim dingin begini," katanya lagi.

"Hanya sedang ingin?" Kuroo tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri. Ya, ya, seperti memanjat dan mendaki. Ia lebih senang memanjat tebing, perasaan menantang dan sensasi banal luar biasa. Sesekali ia juga ingin mendaki, menikmati perjalanan mengundak sambil menikmati pemandangan sekitar pegunungan. Kopi panas dan es kopi. Keiji adalah es kopi dalam hidup Kuroo. Kei adalah kopi panas. Kini, ia sedang menginginkan es kopi. "Besok aku akan mulai mengepak barang dan memesan tiket pulang."

"Ke mana?"

"Tokyo."

"Aku tidak mengira seseorang sepertimu ternyata adalah anak kota."

Kuroo tertawa hambar. Es kopi frappucinno telah siap di atas meja, dibubuhi krim cokelat. Ia mengaduk-aduknya dengan sedotan. "Kau tidak ingin ikut bersamaku, Keiji?"

"Kau bercanda."

"Haha."

Seorang pelanggan keluar dari kafe. Keiji mulai membereskan meja dan menutup Balmar. Jam sudah menunjuk ke angka sepuluh malam. Kuroo menjadi pelanggan terakhir—selain karena ia memang tidur di sini. Keiji melepas celemek, mengelap meja lantas menghela napas.

"Kau mulai lelah dengan semua rutinitas ini?" Kuroo menebak.

"Kadang."

"Kau bisa ikut bersamaku. Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada kawan-kawanku di Himpunan Panjat Tebing. Soal tempat tinggal dan lain-lain, biar aku urus."

Keiji membisu sejenak. "Kupikir kau bercanda?"

"Aku harap juga begitu."

"Tapi kau tidak?"

"Aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu. Rasanya tidak rela berpisah denganmu."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Kuroo memandang Keiji agak lama. "Karena kau memasang wajah seperti itu."

Keiji menunduk. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mungkin terlepas dari Balmar. Balmar membuatku ada. Aku ingin ikut, tapi tidak bisa. Aku ingat mendiang ayahku, aku ingat ibuku, aku ingat bahwa kafe ini dijalankan secara turun-temurun meskipun aku bukan darah murni dari keluarga mereka—tapi mereka memberiku kesempatan, memberiku alasan untuk tetap hidup. Jadi, kau sudah sangat tahu jawabannya, Tetsuro."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tetap ingin mengajakmu meskipun aku tahu kau akan menolaknya."

"Pelancong datang dan pergi," kata Keiji. "Dan, sudah dekat waktunya kau pergi."

"Kau juga."

"Aku tidak pergi."

"Kau pergi, sebentar lagi."

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku mau pulang."

Kuroo menenggelamkan diri di sofa kafe. Lampu-lampu mulai dimatikan, penghangat ruangan tetap dihidupkan. Salju turun sejak satu jam lalu. Kuroo memejamkan mata, merasakan ketukan sepatu Keiji di lantai kafe; mengetuk, mengetuk, mondar-mandir mengurusi entah apa. Kuroo membuka mata, melihat Keiji terdiam memandang ke luar jendela.

"Di luar dingin."

Keiji menoleh. "Ya, aku tahu."

"Di dalam sini hangat."

"Hmm."

"Kau yakin ingin tetap pulang?"

Keiji tampaknya tidak bisa menolak undangan itu. Mereka duduk bersisian di sofa sebelum Kuroo mengambil inisiatif untuk mendekat, menyentuh perlahan. Rasanya mendebarkan, sangat mendebarkan. Ia memandangi kedua bola mata Keiji; warnanya hitam kebiruan—ataukah karena efek lampu redup? Dari jarak dekat begini, ia bisa mengetahui ada tahi lalat kecil di leher kanan serta dekat telinga. Mereka lantas berciuman seolah itu merupakan hal biasa. Sambil bercumbu, Keiji bicara tentang pengalaman pertamanya melakukan hubungan intim dengan perempuan Cina semasa kuliah di London. Kuroo menimpali hal serupa; pengalaman pertamanya dengan seorang gadis SMU.

"Aku tidak ejakulasi dan dia marah padaku."

Kuroo tidak sengaja tertawa. Kuroo menceritakan keinginannya; bercinta di atas gunung gagah. Keiji mengomentari betapa keinginan itu terdengar konyol. Mereka menertawakan kebodohan di masa lalu, bagai dua kawan akrab yang lama tidak bertemu.

"Kau menikmatinya?"

Kuroo bertanya soal ciuman. Keiji mengangguk. Keduanya kembali berciuman, saling memagut lidah. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Sensasinya hampir sama seperti saat pertama kali ia hendak memerawani seorang gadis. Keiji melenguh, membuat bulu kuduk Kuroo meremang. Hanya sebatas itu yang mereka lakukan. Selebihnya mereka habiskan malam dalam perbincangan yang tak pernah terasa membosankan.

"Kau selalu diterima di Balmar kalau kau hendak menggagahi Rocky lain waktu, Tetsuro."

"Tentu saja, aku dan kawan-kawanku akan berkunjung kemari kalau mereka bersedia mendaki gunung bersamaku. Sayangnya, mereka kurang suka mendaki."

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan kemari dan mendaki untukmu."

"Terdengar ambigu."

Keiji sedikit menggigil. Cuaca semakin buruk, ditambah angin kencang. Kuroo meraih pinggang Keiji, merengkuh. Ia meletakkan dagunya di atas bahu Keiji. Rasanya lumayan hangat. Kuroo berniat memperpanjang visa kalau cuaca masih buruk begini. Lagi pula, penerbangan pasti ditunda. Tapi insting jahilnya membuat ia tidak mengatakan hal itu dan membiarkan Keiji berpikir ini adalah malam terakhir mereka.[]

 **2:09 AM – February 7, 2018**

* * *

A/N:

[*] fanfiksi ini bisa menjadi side-story dari "Kinabalu dan Bunyi Hu"; saya senang membuat universe yang saling berhubungan dengan fanfiksi tersebut, khususnya dalam tema berpetualang.


End file.
